


Love Is All That I Need

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Kissing, M/M, Mark of Cain, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following directly from 10.9, Castiel comes up with a plan to reverse The Mark of Cain and save Dean, but it will mean Dean surrendering to Sam in ways he always wanted to but never could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All That I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> Title from 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams and I love his music even if Dean doesn't!!

“There may be another way,” Castiel said, looking from Sam to Dean intensely.

“What? C’mon Cas, I’ll do anything to get this thing off me!” Dean implored.

“Well,” Castiel hesitated, looking uncomfortable. “We know The Mark originated when Cain killed his brother.”

“You can’t be serious Cas, I ain’t killing Sam!” Dean protested.

“Wait, Dean, Cas doesn’t mean that – do you?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Castiel.

“Of course not. The Mark was born of anger, jealousy, and hatred; I believe it can be reversed with, well, with the reverse of those feelings. Love.” Castiel explained.

“Love?” Dean gave a bitter laugh. “Okay, I love you guys with all my heart.” He said with a sneer as he looked down at the Mark; “Sorry, Cas, it’s still there.”

“You’re a jerk sometimes, Dean.” Sam said.

“Only sometimes?” Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued; “I think Cas may be onto something. If you let yourself love and be loved perhaps you’ll no longer be worthy of The Mark.”

“Cain loved his wife and she loved him, but he still had it.” Dean said.

“Yes, he bore the Mark but he did not act on it. All the years of his marriage, he lived in peace.” Castiel added.

“So if I fall in love, I can keep the Mark and live happily ever after?” Dean shrugged; “sorry, I don’t buy this.”

“I need to look into this further.” Castiel frowned, lost in his own thoughts and ignoring Dean’s doubts. “I think I know how, how to remove it, send it back to Cain…” He disappeared without another word, leaving Sam and Dean staring at each other.

“Well, at least he has an idea.” Sam sighed wearily. “I’m gonna catch some shut eye.”

“Wait, you’re going to bed now? Right now when Cas may have found a cure?”

“He’s gone in case you hadn’t noticed.” Sam yawned. “I’ll wake up when he gets back. You should rest too.”

“How the hell can I rest? God knows what crazy plan Cas is gonna hatch. Who exactly am I supposed to fall in love with?” Dean asked; “There’s not exactly a line of available women queuing up outside the Bunker…”

Sam patted Dean’s shoulder sympathetically. “Get some rest. You might need your strength later!” He winked at Dean and laughed at his brother’s scowl.

 

Sam slept while Dean lay on his bed worrying. What if it didn’t work? What of he was stuck with this fucking Mark for ever? He would go live in the mountains, miles away from people, use his urge to kill to survive, hunting deer…

“Dean!” Castiel’s voice woke him instantly and Dean rubbed his eyes, almost ashamed to have succumbed to sleep. “I think I have found the solution!”

“Okay…” Dean said doubtfully, “let’s go get Sleeping Beauty and you can tell us both.”

“Yes, Sam is the key.” Castiel nodded and soon all three of them were sitting at the table in the main room of the bunker.

“If you kill Sam, or harm him in any way, The Mark will grow stronger, feeding your need to kill until you are nothing but a feral beast, all your humanity gone.” Castiel began.

“That figures, every time he kills The Mark grows stronger already.” Sam said as Dean scowled at them both.

“Exactly. So we will reverse the act. Dean will not kill you, he will surrender to you.” Castiel smiled.

“I’m not killing my brother!” Sam protested.

“It’s okay, Sammy, if you have to…” Dean started to say, ready for it all to end in any way possible.

“Wait!” Castiel commanded, “I did not say you have to kill Dean. He must surrender to you.”

“What do you mean, surrender?” Sam asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Dean must give himself to you. You must become one.” Castiel explained.

“How, how do we become…oh!” Sam‘s eyes widened as he realised what Castiel meant.

“What the fuck?” Dean punched the table and stood up. “No fucking way! Have you lost your fucking mind, again, Cas? No way!”

“It is the only way, Dean.” Castiel said softly, reaching out to grab Dean’s arm. Dean pulled himself away and headed towards the stairs.

“No!” he yelled again “there has to be another way!”

“Dean, wait, please!” Sam called out as Dean ran up the staircase.

“Leave him, Sam.” Castiel said as Sam stood to follow his brother. “Let him clam down and think it through.”

“Shit. Holy hell, Cas! Are you sure about this?” Sam asked.

“Of course I am. I don’t really see the problem. You have both desired each for many years.”

“What the hell? I don’t…I never…” Sam blushed and stuttered.

“Don’t worry Sam. Dean has the same dreams,” Castiel said, “the same thoughts in his head when he showers.”

“Cas, how can you just sit there and calmly talk about me and Dean…” Sam ran his hands through his shaggy hair. “It’s incest! It’s wrong!”

“Dean died for you. You would die for Dean. Why is making love so much worse? If you can save Dean by fucking him…”   
Castiel did air quotes and Sam wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the whole conversation, “then I fail to see the problem.”

“The problem? We’re brothers! Isn’t incest a sin?” Sam protested.

“You and Dean commit many sins on a daily basis. What is one more?” Castiel smiled. “If you are concerned about the act, know that Dean has been with many men and greatly enjoyed it, while wishing it were you…”

“Too much information, Cas!” Sam stood up and paced the floor. “You know far too much about my brother.”

“We share a profound bond.” Castiel replied simply. He watched Sam pace the floor for several minutes.

“Okay, I guess I would do anything to save Dean, but I know he won’t agree to this.” Sam sat back down, slumping in the chair.

“He has no alternative. You know we’ve looked for months. Cain will not take it back willingly. This way it will return to him without his consent.”

“You heard him, Cas. He’s not going to do it.”

“He will,” Castiel smiled warmly at Sam and patted his arm, “You have a powerful method of persuasion. I believe he refers to it as your puppy dog eyes. He can never refuse them.”]

Sam groaned. “You know too much about both of us, Cas!”

 

Dean drove as fast as Baby would let him, away from the Bunker, away from Cas and his ludicrous idea, away from Sam and his stupid big wide eyes. And his stupid girly hair. And his stupid smile that lit up the whole room. And his stupid dimples. And his stupid wide shoulders and long, long legs…

Dean punched the steering wheel. “Fuck! Fucking hell! What the fuck am I supposed to do?” He started to laugh, “Get fucked, I guess!” His laughter became hysterical. “I can’t! Oh shit!” He pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and fell to his knees, not knowing if he wanted to pray or throw up. All these years of denial, all these years of protecting Sammy from his perverted thoughts, all these years of avoiding as much physical contact as possible while savouring every hug, every touch…

And he had almost killed him, smashed through his skull with a fucking hammer, ended Sammy, ended the brother he had died for, the only person in the world he loved completely and utterly.

Dean hunched over and chucked up the home-made burger he had eaten earlier all over the edge of the road. Then he chucked up again, until there was nothing left, except the hole inside him that was always there. He slumped back against the Impala and took some deep breaths, wishing he had something to take the taste of vomit away from his mouth.

“What a fucking mess, Baby,” he said aloud; “I either get fucked by my little brother or become a killer, a murderer.” He grimaced as he recalled the massacre at the farm, the men he had killed so viciously. “Shit, I’m that already. I suppose I could do a Grizzly Adams and go live in the woods. We could do that couldn’t we? You’d come with me.” He chuckled as he imagined Baby answering in a voice not unlike Bobby’s, “Sure, ya idjit, someone’s gotta watch out for ya.”

Dean’s smile faded as Baby’s voice added “but what about Sammy?”

Dean hauled himself back into the driver’s seat and looked around for a bottle of water or some gum. He found a half-empty bottle of flat Dr Pepper but it was better than having vomit-breath, so he took a few swigs. He checked his phone and there were three texts and a voicemail from Sam, all saying the same thing, asking him to come home and not to do anything stupid, telling him it was okay, they could do this, together.

As he started the car he decided to do the very thing he hated most – to talk this through with Sammy. He hated talking, hated having to express his thoughts or worse his damned feelings, hated that he couldn’t keep up his façade when sitting opposite those knowing hazel eyes.

 

Sam looked so pleased to see him that Dean immediately knew he had done the right thing in returning. He was up on his feet and across the room so fast that he almost swept Dean into his arms as Dean reached the bottom of the Bunker staircase.

“Thank you, thank you for coming home.” Sam said, hugging him tightly.

“Uh, you might wanna step back Sammy,” Dean muttered into his brother’s shoulder; “I think there may be some puke on m’jacket!”

“Ew!” Sam pulled away, wrinkling his nose; “You okay? You were sick?”

“I’m okay; I think the chilli sauce on my burger was bad.” Dean shrugged, hoping Sam wouldn’t call him on it, knowing that they had eaten the same. “I’m gonna shower and change and then, um, perhaps we can, well, talk…”

“Really?” Sam looked pleasantly surprised and Dean gave a brief nod before heading to the bathroom, needing to gather his thoughts a little.

Castiel was walking along the corridor carrying a pile of old books. He smiled broadly when he saw Dean. “You are doing the right thing, Dean. You love each other; it is merely a physical expression of that love.”

“Jeez, Cas, it’s not merely nothing! It’s incest, it’s wrong…” Dean replied.

“I have already had this discussion with Sam. I am going to take these books and find a motel room to give you two some privacy.”

Dean swallowed down the lump that had risen in his throat at Castiel’s words. The angel had changed so much over the years; there was a time when he would have hung around like a bad smell, having no tact or sensitivity. That he understood the need to leave Dean and Sam alone was remarkable and touching.

“Thanks, Cas. For, well, everything I guess.” Dean managed a half-smile.

“It will all be fine Dean.” Castiel said and Dean wanted to believe that.

 

Dean showered for so long the water was starting to run cold and he dried himself quickly, shivering at the cold air on his skin.  
“C’mon Winchester, man up. Time to face the music!” He said to himself as he dressed.

Sam was pacing the floor when Dean returned. There was a pot of coffee and cups on the table, as well as a bottle of whisky and glasses.

“Wasn’t sure what you’d like to drink, so I made coffee…” Sam said, laughing nervously, “…as you can see! Um, you feeling okay?”

Dean shook his head; “I don’t think anything about this is okay. But, well, I guess we should talk it over.”

They both sat at the table, facing each other and Dean poured himself a black coffee, adding a large shot of whisky. He sipped it while watching Sam pour himself a whisky, neat and downing it in one.

“Fuck!” Sam coughed as the liquid hit his throat and stomach.

“Always such a light-weight, Sammy!” Dean teased, pouring another coffee and sliding it across the table to Sam.

“Dean, we should do this,” Sam said without preamble, “and if you think we can’t or we shouldn’t ‘cause I’m your brother, then that’s bull.”

“But you are my brother, and it’s incest, it’s wrong.” Dean ran his hand over his eyes.

“Dean, I want to do this, I need to do this, I have to make it right!” Sam pleaded.

“What? Make what right?” Dean frowned at him.

“It’s my fault; I made you take on the Mark.” Sam admitted.

“What the hell? No one made me take it on; it was my own fucking stupid decision.”

“I was mad at you; I told you we couldn’t be brothers. I just wanted to make you understand that I’m a man, an adult, I’m not just your kid brother that you have to do everything for!” Sam took a shaky breath then continued. “But all I did was push you away, I hurt you Dean and I’m sorry.”

“Sammy, I don’t blame you, I’ve never blamed you. All my life I’ve fucked up. Dad died to save me, Jo died to save me, we’ve lost everyone. And - and Kevin…” Dean wiped his eyes and took a long swig straight from the bottle. “Kevin was just a kid, I let him down, and he died ‘cause of me. I hated myself for that, and for tricking you and trusting that fucking psycho angel.”

“None of that matters now, Dean. We both fucked up, both of us! But now we can make it right, now we have a chance to remove the Mark, to save you. And,” Sam hesitated, biting his lip and looking nervous again, “I can show you how much I love you.”

“Fuck, Sammy, I…” Dean started to cry. This was exactly why he hated talking. Stupid fucking feelings! He rubbed his face angrily but Sam was up and standing by him in seconds, pulling him into his arms again.

“It’s okay Dean. Let me take care of you. Let me save you.” Sam whispered. “All you have to do is surrender.”

Dean let himself relax into Sam’s strong embrace and suddenly he felt lighter, like a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders. He pulled away and looked at Sam, dazed by the love shining in his eyes, and nodded.

“You sure?” Sam asked and Dean nodded again. “Wow, I thought I’d have to break out the puppy dog eyes at least!”

“I guess I shoulda made you work a bit harder!” Dean grinned.

“So are we going to do this now?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“No time like the present. But Sam, I just have one condition.” Dean said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not gonna wear pink panties or do any kinky shit like that.”

“Spoil sport!” Sam chuckled, then surprised Dean with a brief kiss on the lips. It was so quick it shouldn’t have even registered, but Dean felt it like an electric charge, thrumming through his lips and spreading right down to his toes. “You don’t need to do anything ‘cept be yourself, Dean.”

Dean followed Sam down to his room in a stupor. He almost wished they were going to his room as Sam’s was too clinical, too impersonal. But Sam had made a few alterations. The room was lit by a couple of lamps, making It more cosy and warm and Sam had a new bedspread, a rich pattern of reds, oranges and yellows.

“It’s memory foam, too. I can see why you like it.” Sam said as he saw Dean looking at the bed.

“What…how…” Dean’s bravado was failing now they were here, by Sam’s bed.

“I want you to strip for me Dean, and then kneel with your hands behind your back.”

Dean blinked in surprise then started to remove his t-shirt and jeans. He was sure he was having a vivid weird and wonderful dream. He had wanted this for so long and now he was going to…

“Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me…” 

“What the fuck?” Dean stood in his boxers, hands on his hips glaring at Sam. “What’s with the chick flick music?”

“My room, my choice. And Dean you’re supposed to be surrendering.” Sam said patiently.

“I didn’t agree to surrender my ears to Bryan fucking Adams…” Dean muttered and Sam was there right in front of him, grabbing his chin and staring at him. Dean saw a look he had never seen on his brother’s face before; Sam was in control. Holy shit.

“Surrender to me in all things, Dean.” Sam commanded, then released Dean’s chin.

Dean knew this was the moment. He could either tell Sam to fuck off and run away like the coward he was, or he could let go, give in to Sam, surrender…

Dean dropped to his knees and bowed his head, putting his hands behind his back. Sam patted his head and Dean stayed where he was for a few minutes while Sam undressed, then just stood there, watching him, the fucker.

“Okay, you’re gonna suck me off now Dean, you can use your hands. “ Sam said.

Dean lifted his head and saw Sam’s already hard cock right there in front of him. It was fucking huge. Dean licked his lips. He hadn’t given head since Benny, and although Benny had been well endowed Sam was bigger still. “Fuck, Sammy!” He whispered, looking up at Sam’s face and Sam smiled down at him, rubbing his cock with one hand, making Dean’s own cock harden within his boxers. He recalled Sam had wanted him naked and moved to push his boxers down.

“Leave them. You’re not coming, yet. You’re going to take care of me.” Sam said, his voice carrying an authority and confidence Dean had never heard before.

Dean licked his lips again and reached his shaking hands out to touch Sam’s huge cock. To touch Sam’s huge cock -holy hell, this was really happening! Bryan Adams warbled “Everything I do, I do it for you” and Dean grinned, wrapped his hands around the silky hard length of Sam’s cock. He bent forward and kissed the tip, then licked it; Sam grabbed Dean’s head, firmly holding him in position.

“Fuck, God, yeah I knew you’d be so good at this!” Sam panted as Dean stroked and licked his cock. Hearing Sam say such dirty words was so fucking hot that Dean’s boxers tented as his own cock grew harder still. He opened his mouth and slowly took Sam further inside, until he had about half of Sam’s cock inside and he knew from Sam’s groans of pleasure it was enough, he was close. Dean moved one hand back to caress Sam’s heavy balls and wrapped the other around the base of his cock. Dean gagged and pulled back a few times, but soon Sam was as far down his throat as he could manage and was holding his head tighter still, thrusting hard, then he was coming and Dean swallowed him down, his head spinning from the lack of oxygen and the thought that Sam’s cock was inside him and he was swallowing his brother’s come. Sam pulled out and dropped to his knees, grabbing Dean before his limp body fell to the ground.

“Dean! Fuck, you okay?” He held Dean by the shoulders and shook him slightly. Dean coughed, gasped and nodded; vaguely aware that his drool and Sam’s come was dribbling down his chin. The Mark throbbed and his body felt odd. “Dean, look at me!” Sam said, an edge of panic in his voice.

Dean blinked and despite feeling like he was about to pass out he did what he always did. Put his game face on for Sammy. He focussed on his brother’s worried face and smiled; “M’okay, m’good.”

“Let’s get you up on the bed. I’m sorry Dean, I should’ve pulled out, I got carried away, I didn’t mean to…”

“You talk too much. You worry too much. Told ya m’fine Sammy.” Dean said as Sam helped him up on the bed. He lay down and closed his eyes, just for a moment. When he woke up he was naked and Sam was sitting next to him, gazing down at his face.

 

“Hi, there, good to have you back.” Sam smiled.

“Shit, I’m sorry Sammy, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I…” Dean’s words were silenced by Sam’s finger on his lips.

“You talk too much. You worry too much.” Sam repeated his words back to him with a grin, then leaned down and kissed him, slowly, tenderly, just lips against lips. It was exquisite, the sensation of Sam’s soft, sweet lips on his own. Dean wanted more but Sam pulled back and sat up.

“Sammy, shit, please…” Dean said, not caring that he was pleading. Sam grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table and handed it to Dean.

“You need to drink. It’s going to be a long night.” Sam picked up a pair of handcuffs and dangled them in front of Dean’s shocked face. “Surrender, remember?”

Dean sat up enough to gulp down some water and try to ignore the way seeing his brother brandishing cuffs was affecting his still-hard cock. “Do we really need the cuffs?”

“The first part was easy, letting you take care of me, letting you put me first, like you always have. This next part will be harder for you Dean, because I’m going to take care of you.” Sam ran the cold edge of the bottom cuff along Dean’s naked thigh and Dean squirmed. “I don’t think you would be able to resist touching me, or touching yourself, so yes, the cuffs are necessary.”

“Fuck, Sammy, you…I…” Dean wanted to say so much; this side of Sam was so new and exciting, but his words were as trapped as his hands soon would be.

“Lay back down, Dean. Arms above your head.” Sam instructed, trailing the cuff up Dean’s long body, making him shiver and his cock twitch. Dean did as instructed. “You were always good at taking orders, Dean. I never thought you’d be taking them from me.” He fastened the cuffs around Dean’s right wrist then through a wooden slat on the headboard before securing his left wrist.

“I never thought this would happen either.” Dean panted.

“But you wanted it to, just like me,” Sam bent his head down and kissed Dean, this time sucking on his lips and thrusting his tongue inside Dean’s willing mouth, as he rolled on top, his long, lean but still muscular body resting on Dean’s. He could feel Sam’s already hard cock against his own and the rapid beat of Sam’s heart. Dean sucked on Sam’s tongue, loving the feeling of it inside him, longing already for more of Sam, to have Sam inside him, filling him, completing him. By the time Sam finished kissing him, their lips were red and puffy, and they were both gasping and light-headed.

“You okay?” Sam asked, looking as dopey as Dean felt.

“Yeah, but you’re fucking heavy!” Dean grumbled and Sam chuckled.

“Not a problem.” He rolled off Dean and then started to run his fingertips over Dean’s chest, stopping to caress his nipples. “There, is that better?”

“Fuck, yeah!” Dean gasped and Sam leaned over to pepper kisses down his neck and over his shoulders, all the while rubbing Dean’s nipples while Dean cursed and groaned.

“Love your shoulders, so fucking wide, so strong.” Sam murmured against his skin. He kissed his way down to Dean’s already hard nipples and licked them, then blew on them, chuckling as Dean’s hips bucked and he groaned again.

Dean moaned a mixture of God, Sam, Jesus, fuck, holy shit, so good and yeah as Sam sucked and caressed his nipples and when Sam’s free hand ran down to tease his aching cock, his body went rigid and he screamed out “Holy fuck!” making Sam laugh and pull up.

“Don’t stop, please Sammy!” Dean whined and was rewarded with another deep, sensuous kiss.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean. I’ve never been able to tell you before.” Sam whispered.

“You’re such a girl, Samantha!” Dean said affectionately.

Sam laughed and resumed kissing his way down Dean’s body, seeming to want to touch, kiss, nip and suck every inch of skin he could. Dean so wanted to touch Sam, to run his hands through that mop of untidy hair, to stroke that strong chest, to caress those long arms. But Sam wanted to take care of him, to show him how much he loved him. All Dean had to do was let him, to surrender.

Sam bypassed Dean’s cock to concentrate on his thighs, running his big hands over them, nipping the soft flesh on his inner thighs, driving Dean wild.

“Sammy, please, please…” Dean chanted, his hips bucking, his cock leaking pre-come.

“Gonna take care of you Dean.” Sam said as he touched Dean’s cock gently, almost reverently.

“Yeah, God, please…”

“I love you so much Dean. Do you love me?”

“Y-you know I do!” Dean groaned as Sam’s hand gripped his cock lightly.

“Say it, please, I need to hear you say it!” Sam’s eyes were so full of love and longing, and Dean hoped Sam saw the same in his because he felt the same.

“Love you…I love you Sammy, so fucking much!” Dean tried to sit up, wanting to reach Sam, to kiss him, but he could barely lift his shoulders. “Fuck!”

“Shush, you just lay back; let me take care of you.” Sam leaned over and kissed him gently, then resumed his position between Dean’s spread legs. “Holy fuck!” he sighed as he looked down at Dean, “So fucking beautiful.”

Dean wanted to say “stow the chick flick moment” or something equally snarky but he couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat and battled against the sob that wanted to break through.

Sam pushed Dean’s knees back and leaned down, running his tongue over and around his exposed hole. Dean’s body trembled in anticipation and the sob that had threatened broke through as Sam’s tongue started to enter him.

“Sam, Sammy!” Dean wailed as Sam pushed in further, then he moved Dean’s legs so they were open wide and lifted his bottom up, adding a finger alongside his tongue. Dean sobbed, not caring any more that he was crying, overcome with emotion that Sam was doing this to him, for him.

Another finger replaced Sam’s tongue and he looked at Dean, a small frown creasing his brow.

“You okay?” Sam asked and Dean nodded, smiling despite his tears. “Good, ‘cause I can’t wait much longer, Dean.” He added a third finger and twisted them, making Dean’s cock jerk and spurt out more pre-come.

“Please!” Dean begged and Sam withdrew his hand, grabbed some lube and covered his hard cock, adding lube to his fingers and slicking up Dean’s hole. “Sammy!” Dean sobbed, so close to coming now, yet not wanting to until Sam was inside him.

“It’s okay, I gotcha, big brother,” Sam had tears in his eyes too now. He pushed Dean’s knees back again, lining his cock up against Dean’s ready hole and pushed in. It hurt; fuck it hurt as Sam’s thick cock entered him but once he was inside it felt so good. Sam was tentative at first, gazing at Dean in wonder and disbelief, and as Dean’s moans changed from pain to pleasure he sped up, drawing almost all the way out, and then thrusting back inside.

Dean loved the feeling of Sam inside him, filing him, joining them together so completely. The hole that had always been part of Dean, that had always made him feel empty and hollow, was closing up with each thrust. He had never felt so loved, so cherished, so wanted, not even with Lisa. The enormity of what was happening was only diminished by Bryan Fucking Adams singing “loving is all that I need and I found it there in your heart…we’re in heaven…” Then Dean realised it wasn’t diminishing the moment, it was the fucking soundtrack to it; Sam had chosen the songs deliberately.

“Dean…oh God…m’gonna come, you gonna come for me too?” Sam’s voice broke through his thoughts and he nodded.

“God, Sammy, feel so good, feel so fucking good!” Dean said and he could feel Sam’s cock getting impossibly harder inside him and as Sam came with a howl, Dean came too, his cock spurting all over his stomach. He could feel Sam inside him, filling him, loving him, it was almost overwhelming. 

Then the Mark started to burn unbearably, and Dean screamed as the fire raged through his exhausted body. Sam’s frightened face was the last thing he saw as he blacked out.

 

“Dean…Dean?” Sam said quietly, “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah…Sammy…you okay?” Dean whispered, his mouth dry.

Sam laughed, “Holy shit Dean you are priceless! Are you okay?”

“What? What happened?” Dean rubbed his arm and realised the Mark had gone. He tried to sit up but was too weak. “Fuck, it worked?”

“Yeah, yeah, it worked. Three fucking days ago! You’ve been out of it since then; I’ve been so worried. Even Cas looked concerned, he didn’t know what to expect, he tried to heal you but realised your body was healing itself,” Sam frowned; “Shit, you don’t need to hear all this right now. You must be hungry and thirsty!”

“Yeah, I am…” Dean bit his bottom lip, hesitant. “Sammy, thank you. For saving me; for loving me.”

“You’re welcome. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant experience!” Sam teased with a wink.

“Good, ‘cause I’d kinda like it if we did it again, sometime. Or, you know, lots of times,” Dean felt himself blush. “Shit, you know what I mean!”

“Even with the cuffs?” Sam chuckled, dropping a kiss on Dean’s forehead.

“Sure, sometimes with the cuffs. But no more Bryan Adams!” Dean grumbled, hiding a smile.

“It’s a deal.” Sam grinned and Dean sighed happily.


End file.
